


Like the Moon

by Eydol



Category: Tales of Destiny
Genre: Angst, Friendship / Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Unable to sleep because of a problem, Lion goes to the inn's garden.





	Like the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my first ToD fic on AO3 .o/ I don't know why I write a ToD, actually, I think I'm in the mood for that? Anyway.
> 
> I call "Leon" by Lion since the beginning, so sorry for the confusion. I have my reason, though.
> 
> Spoiler for the game itself. Please, don't read it if you don't know Lion's relationships ;_; 
> 
> Sorry for the summary and the tags, I... don't know at all how to write that ^^" I hope they're not too OOC too.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the story :3

            Lion rolled over in bed for the umpteenth time. He sighed and opened his eyes, unable to sleep. Too many thoughts, too many feelings were taking the control of his brain. It was a bother and yet, it was to be expected once he knew. He rubbed his temples and sat on his bed, deciding it was useless to try sleeping anymore. He turned his head, his eyes falling on the sleeping face of Stahn. _How can this idiot sleep without being bothered?_ Lion knew why. Stahn didn’t find a lost sibling after years. Worse than that, he didn’t have to struggle with that fact that no, _she wasn’t dead as you used to think_. He groaned, burying his face between his hands.

“ _Something’s the matter, young master?_ ”

            Chaltier’s voice was only a soft whisper, and Lion tried to ignore for a few minutes. He needed to take back his composure. He knew it was useless with Chaltier, but for once, he didn’t want to talk about his problems with the Swordian.

“I’m fine, don’t worry for me.” He finally whispered.

            He just needed fresh air, he decided. Alone would be better. It didn’t please Chaltier at all, who argued that it wouldn’t be wise to go alone, especially when monsters were roaming, but Lion was too stubborn, and really, he _knew_ deep inside him that nothing would happen. He didn’t understand why, but he could feel it. So, he just left the room, glancing a last time at the blond-haired man who was still sleeping deeply, snoring a little bit. _I wish I was able to do the same right now._

            He arrived in the corridor of the inn they were staying in. It was quiet, so quiet that for a moment, Lion thought he was back in his own room, at eight years old, with his thoughts for only comrades. It had been rough times, but not as difficult as now. While he walked towards the garden of the inn, he arrived in front of the girls’ room and stopped dead. He stared at the door then sighed and went outside.

            The breeze was welcomed greatly as he sat on the ground, his eyes staring at the full moon. It didn’t stop the mixed feeling he felt, and the thought that ran through his mind since days now. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the breeze, and on the noise made by the foliages of the trees in the garden. But no matter what he did, the same thought came again and again, teasing him in every part of his mind.

            _Rutee is my sister._ Lion opened his eyes and extended his hand towards the moon. The light gave his hand a strange yellow aura, but he didn’t care. Lion sighed and looked at his hand. This hand that, when he was still a little child, was always holding his sister’s. This hand that, now, couldn’t reach his sister’s hand like it couldn’t reach the moon. _This is stupid. I should stop thinking about it. The past is the past. I’m in the present, now, and nothing is the same._ But he had been waiting for this moment for years now. _No, she can’t be my sister._ His sister wasn’t like that girl. But she wore their family name. _And she looks like Mother…_ He put his head between on his knees, his eyes staring at the ground. Should he tell her? She didn’t seem to remember her family. She didn’t remember _him_. _I’m a fool._

“Isn’t it too late for a child not to be in bed?”

            Lion groaned. Why was she still awake?

“The same goes for an old woman.” He finally answered, and grinned when he heard Rutee mumbling something.

            He raised his head when she sat beside him, and he looked away, unsure of what to do now that they were alone. He could tell her. _No, it’s a bad idea. The past is the past. I should just forget everything. I won’t accept that girl as my sister._ Liar.

“So, why are you still awake?” She asked, her eyes staring at the moon.

“Not your problem.”

“You had a nightmare, huh?”

“...”

“You shouldn’t be ashamed by that~” She sang.

“I didn’t have a nightmare.”

            _To have one, you should sleep, to begin with._

“Yes, sure.”

            Lion rolled his eyes. When she had an idea in mind, she didn’t have it in another place. She was too stubborn, always wanted to have the last word. She was a Katrea, after all.

“So, what’s in your mind?”

“Once again, not your problem.”

“You know that you won’t have friends with such an attitude?”

“As if I need friends.”

            He didn’t need friend. He was better alone, with Chal, without having stupid feeling. It was better like that. That’s why he had such an attitude with all of them. It was better to hurt than to be hurt. _Or maybe I’m trying to protect all of them._ No, he wasn’t. He was protecting himself.

“Ah, puberty. Horrible moment.” Rutee stated, patting his head.

            His eyes opened wide as a memory of his childhood crossed his mind. Rutee patting his head after he got hurt, running like an idiot in the garden. _I don’t want to remember. Stop hurting me._

“Lion? What’s happening? Why are you crying?”

Crying? He felt the tears on his cheeks and he wiped them away. Then, he stood up without warning.

“I’m going to bed. Good night.”

“Lion.”

            He stopped.

“If something is in your mind, you shouldn’t keep it for yourself.”

“You’re the one telling me that? You should use this advice for yourself.”

“Come one. Me, a cute girl with problems? Never~”

            _As if._ He didn’t answer and left her alone in the garden, walking towards the room he shared with Stahn. Before entering, he turned his head towards her: she was still looking at the moon, her shoulders sagging. _And I’m the one with something in my mind._ He stared at her for a moment, pondering his own problem. _You are my sister._ Four words. He just needed four words and he would get her back. It should be easy, right? Yet, he shook his head. It was a bad idea. Who knew what she could do once she knew? She wouldn’t believe him, anyway.

            Once again, he extended his hand towards Rutee, and once again, gave up and entered the room.

            Rutee was like the moon: unreachable.

 


End file.
